The Lost Dramatis Personnae
Below are all the characters of the Lost, arranged by category. =The Lost Dramatis Personnae= The Shiplords The Demogorgon Undisputed leader of the Lost. Currently exists within a pocket universe of its own creation in the Inner Sphere of Homeship One. . The Feeling Of Complete And Utter Dedication to Duty, To The Expense Of All Else, In The Face Of Certain Doom Shiplord of Homeship Three. Supreme Arbitrator of the Lost. The weakest of the Shiplords, but also the most dedicated. Curiosity Killed The Seeker And Destroyed His Universe Too Shiplord of Homeship Six. Head of the Lost's science programme. Devourer Of Worlds, Slayer of Suns Shiplord of The Darkness That Comes Before. Leader of the Abaddonae. Other Daemon Lords It That Wishes It Saw Everything, No Matter How Great Or Small Daemon Lord dwelling in the sensors of Homeship One. In charge of investigating the mystery of the Central Alliance’s appearance. Overseer of the Section for Trade and Diplomacy. Master of The Enormous Struggle Of Fighting Against One’s Own Nature. Steady Brilliant Throbbing Of Plasma Exhaust Against The Blackness of Space As Dimensional Boundaries Blur And The First Glimmer of Hyperspace Appears. Daemon Lord dwelling in the engines of Homeship One. Ten Thousand Beacons In The Darkness Daemon Lord dwelling in the communications systems of Homeship One. Glorious Bustle of Activity As Swarms Of Drones Are Constructing Endless New Things Daemon Lord formerly in charge of ship construction for Homeship Two. Currently demoted and reassigned to command an attack ship. Section for Trade and Diplomacy The Enormous Struggle Of Fighting Against One’s Own Nature (Formerly Tireless Counter of Important Things, An Endless And Thankless Sisyphean Task), Greater Daemon The current head of the Section for Trade and Diplomacy. Hates the job, and the aliens it has to deal with, but cannot violate the will of the Demogorgon and its Duty. Is responsible for the overall foreign policy of the Lost, but leaves the negotiations with aliens to specially-prepared subordinates. Representative Lilith Succubus. Senior member of the Section for Trade and Diplomacy, in charge of the Diplomatic System. The “public face” of the lost, she is tasked with negotiating with all visiting traders and dignitaries. Is also responsible for all diplomatic communication between the Lost and other nations. Emissary Shroom (Formerly The Glorious And Energizing Flow Of Energy, All In The Pursuit Of Duty, Of Course), Succubus. Senior member of the Section for Trade and Diplomacy and Emissary-at-large. She is in charge of gathering information on foreign nations and laying the groundwork for the establishment of diplomatic relations. Is currently leading the Lost delegation to the BEEEF. Emissary Cxaxukluth (Formerly Tremendous, Unimaginable Restraint In The Face Of Incredible Temptation), Greater Daemon. Emissary to the Eoghan United Commons. Is the only one member of the Lost allowed to use its powers freely. Emissary Zorgy Greater Daemon. Emissary to the Multiversal Empire of Happiness. The fattest of the Emissaries. Diplomatic Unit Sabaoth Lesser Daemon Diplomatic Unit stationed aboard Resolution In The Face Of Danger. Currently responsible with opening contact with the Collectors Dis Greater Daemon. The head of the three daemons in charge of the diplomatic station. The Eternal Search For Order In Chaos Lesser Daemon. Senior analyst of the Section for Trade and Diplomacy. The only Lesser Daemon in the senior leadership of the Section. Wordsworth Imp. One of the many imps assigned to the Section. The Abadonnae Resolution In The Face Of Danger Greater Daemon Pilot of a Type-II (Patrol) Utility Ship. Has a strange fascination with the Bragulans. Currently monitoring the communication arrays in Sector C6. *#113098576 (Deceased) Imp possessing a Type-II Parasite Craft. Former head of Resolution's Parasite Craft complement. Self-destructed in shame following its capture by the Chamarrans. Listener In The Darkness Greater Daemon Pilot of a Type-I Stealth Ship. Currently is located in MEH space. Alien Personnel aaaKaaa, The Last of His Kind Artificial Intelligence. Biu and Niu Seia Chamarran. Pilots of a stealthed Chamarran Ripper captured by the Lost in Sector C-6 Category: Character Information